


scott being extra for five consecutive days

by neuroticphysiologist



Series: Shortest Thoughts: Episodes and Intermission [8]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Scott being extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuroticphysiologist/pseuds/neuroticphysiologist
Summary: For the past few days, Scott has done a lot of extras during missions.For FabFiveFeb 2021.
Series: Shortest Thoughts: Episodes and Intermission [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979464
Kudos: 3





	scott being extra for five consecutive days

**Author's Note:**

> For FabFiveFeb 2021 - Scott
> 
> This might be the roughest FabFiveFeb fic I've ever written... I think...

Gordon and I have been laughing since we were heading for home.

For the past five days, Scott has done a lot of extras during missions. Was he in a good mood after all the pressure he had before? Was he enjoying himself being an adrenaline junkie?

This is one of the rare times I've seen Scott like this. His serious side wasn't shown much today. Virgil was right about him. Well, of course, he knows his big brother a lot more than me and Gordon.

This is how it went.

On the first day, Scott had to rescue a trapped climber. Thunderbird 1 couldn't go through the mountains because it was too narrow, so he had to fly to the climber. He doesn't use both his jet pack and wings so much, and while he was flying, he seemed to enjoy it. He was even doing some stunts! I heard John talking about it with Virgil. "Well, he seems to be having a good time, finally."

Anyways, he still got the rescue done on time.

Second day, Scott had to go through the booby traps to rescue a guy trapped on the other corner. It's more like Kayo's job based on the skills required, but Kayo was in the other room with Lady Penelope confronting a suspect.

Now fully equipped with the skills Kayo taught him (we all do), Scott goes through the traps with extra stunts on the guy had his jaw dropped.

"International Rescue. Don't worry, I'm here to get you out. Follow me."

"Are you kidding? You know my legs couldn't keep up with that, mate!"

Mr. Scott the Showoff mode on.

Day three, it was only him and Virgil. They went out with two Explorer pods and Scott was going for a race. Virgil just sighed and went on his way.

Yesterday, man, I don't know much about what happened yesterday, I was stressed during my mission. I had to deal with a space engineer who, I think, gives off Fischler and Lemaire vibes in one. I mean, that's all I can describe him. I don't quite remember how many times I had to rely on John. While on Earth, Scott, Virgil, and Kayo rescued a bus full of children, and after that, they spent some time with them.

And earlier today, Scott was flirting with a copter pilot. He forgot that his comms were on, so we were listening in Thunderbird 2. Man, Gordon and I felt like we lost ourselves because of the way our eldest brother flirts. If Gordon and I were in that girl's shoes, we would've walked away after that one super cheesy pick up line.

At his age, men are either engaged or married with someone or have family of their own. But of course, Scott has a top priority than that. He leads International Rescue, reliving Dad's legacy. And he takes care of us. But in my perspective, he's almost like Dad to me. It's sad sometimes that I spent my teenage years with my parents not around to support me, but my family's still here, my siblings, and Grandma.

Going back to Scott being in a good mood and enjoying himself for five consecutive days, well, it's good to see him like this. On the day after I got stressed during my mission, he sat beside me for a little chit chat. I told him what happened, and he cheered me up. It's like we have switched. Scott was happy after his mission that included some fun time, while I was hella frustrated when I dealt with that engineer. Well, it happens.

Anyway, that's all I can say. Tomorrow, we're going for a barbecue night and we'll be spending time with each other as a family.

Oh, and a post note: John told me I was being extra too, with my astro board one time. I think I was jamming to District 9 when I was in flight with the ion engines doing it's job. So yeah, I think it's one of the truths about me being influenced by Scott.


End file.
